prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that have been produced for Heartcatch Pretty Cure! series. Arcade Game Card Collections *Pretty Cure All Stars Summer Card Collection Cure Dolls Please refer to main page Cure Dolls. Cosplay Costumes Please refer to main page Cosplay Costumes for Kids. Key Chains heartcatchkchn.jpg|Character Key Chains Figures petitchara_hc_blossom.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Blossom petitchara_hc_marine.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Marine petitchara_hc_sunshine.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Sunshine petitchara_hc_moonlight.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Moonlight petitchara_hc_flower.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Flower petitchara_hc_dark.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Dark Precure petitchara_hc_coppe.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Coppe Toys 4639397.jpg|Transforming Fragrance Heart Perfume(Includes Pink & Turquoise Heart Seeds) 5629115.jpg|Shiny Perfume (Includes Yellow Heart Seed) 3201804.jpg|Heart Pot(Includes Cure Moonlights Purple Heart Seed ,Normal Purple Seed & Magenta Seed)|link=I 2334653.jpg|Heart Perfume Carrying Case (Includes Golden,Green,Light-Pink,Blue & Red Heart Seeds) 2294165.jpg|Heart Link Maker 8355365.jpg|Flower Tact 9763269.jpg|Shiny Tambourine 9176372.png|Hearcatch Mirage (Includes 6 Special Heat Seeds & Using stick) 3237272.jpg|Cure Full Milk 4391296.jpg|Hear Seeds - Cure Sunshine Color (Includes 11 Heart Seeds) 9972532.jpg|Heart Seeds - Cure Moonlight Color (Includes 11 Heart Seeds) 8608028.jpg|Heart -Linked Chypre & Coffret (Includes Both) 3416313.jpg|Girly Frilly Dress Chypre 2530428.jpg|Cute Romper With Ribbon Coffret (Includes The "Ribbon") 9732275.png|Touch & Talk Potpourri (Includes The key Heart Seed) imagesSQAsw.jpg|Happy Sing! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Microphone DVDs & CDs Vol.1.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.1 (Episodes 1-3) vol.2.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.2 (Episodes 4-6) vol.3.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.3 (Episodes 7-9) vol.4.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.4 (Episodes 10-12) vol.5.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure ! DVD Vol.5 (Episodes 13-15) vol.6.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.6 (Episodes 16-18) vol.7.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.7 (Episodes 19-21) vol.8.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.8 (Episodes 22-24) vol.9.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol. 9 (Episodes 25-27) vol.10.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.10 (Episodes 28-30) vol.11.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.11 (Episodes 31-33) vol.12.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.12 (Episodes 34-36) vol.13.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.13 (Episodes 37-39) vol.14.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure DVD Vol.14 (Episodes 40-42) vol.15.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.15 (Episodes 43-45) vol.16.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD Vol.16 (Episodes 46-48) vol.movie.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show...Desu Ka!? (A Fashion Show in the Flower Metropolis...Or Is It?!) DVD cd 1.jpg|"Heartcatch Pretty Cure!" OP & ED Theme: Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure / Heartcatch☆Paradise!CD cd 2.png|"Heartcatch Pretty Cure!" Insert Songs: Tsu.Bo.Mi ~Future Flower~ / Special*Colorful CD cd 3.jpg|"Heartcatch Pretty Cure!" Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Forte Wave!!"CD cd 4.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Daichi to Umi to Hi to Tsuki to~ (The Earth with the Sea with the Sun with the Moon) CD cd 5.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ED Theme 2 "Tomorrow Song ~Ashita no Uta~" / Insert Song "HEART GOES ON"CD cd 6.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Insert Songs: "Power of Shine" / "MOON ~月光~ ATTACK"CD cd 8.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Burst!!CD cd 9.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 ~Irotoridori no Hanakotoba (Multicolored Flower Language)~CD cd 10.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Best CD cd 11.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Theme "Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!"CD Alright!.jpg|Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! CD+DVD Single cd movie.jpg|"Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show...Desu Ka!?" Opening & Ending Theme SingleCD cd movie 2.jpg|"Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show...Desu Ka!?" Original SoundtrackCD Video Games Game 2.jpg|Koe de Asobou (Let's Play with Voices) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Oshare Box.png|Heart Catch Precure! Oshare Collection|link=Heart Catch Precure! Oshare Collection Category:Merchandise Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery